Before Breakfast
by iluvafjk
Summary: Where Fay tried to wake Kurogane up, and Kurogane wasn't very fond of properly-tied obi.


**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles is not mine.**

* * *

**Before Breakfast**

"... pon. Kuuuuro-pon."

Kurogane exhaled heavily, eyelids opening lazily and resisted the urge to groan. The world in front of him was too bright for his eyes this early in the morning.

Or rather, the face in front of his was, obscuring what little of the world he could see with his eyelids open just a fraction.

"Kuuuuro-pon. Wake up."

This time, he really did groan, shut his eyes close, and attempted to turn his body and curl into a ball under the thick cover. Unfortunately, the body on top of his prevented his effort.

He felt a tickling snort on his right ear, and a gentle bite on his earlobe. "Kuro-pon. Wake uuuup."

Acknowledging his defeat—very reluctantly, he bleared open sleepy, bloodshot eyes and glared half-heartedly at the blond above him. Putting a large hand on the side of Fay's waist, he stretched the other arm under the blanket and yawned rather shamelessly, which earned him a chuckle and a hand covering his mouth.

"Good morning," Fay smiled down at him, kissing Kurogane's cheek affectionately.

Fay was the only person who could wake Kurogane up without getting his neck slashed, or to even approach Kurogane's sleeping figure without perking the samurai's senses up—like right now, where the blond was practically lying on top of Kurogane and managed to find that position without waking the raven up at all. In essence, he was the only person around whom Kurogane allowed himself to let his guard down.

Thankfully—or unfortunately, to Fay's mischievous side—he had yet to put his guard low enough to let Fay pull any prank on him. What with the writing brush and a bottle of pitch black ink, which Fay had praised to be _just_ the exact same colour as Kuro-rin's hair, very available on the writing desk not five-metre away from their bed.

"You're late. You're supposed to be up ten minutes ago," Fay murmured between kisses he was currently placing on every inch of Kurogane's face—there was no bite in his tone. "You have a ceremony to guard this afternoon, I believe?"

Kurogane had his eyes shut, content with the attention he was receiving, "Pshh. That princess doesn't even need any guard, to be frank."

"Of course she does." Fay pulled away slightly, and Kurogane annoyedly opened his eyes, just to be met with Fay's curling smile and a chaste kiss on his lips.

Unsatisfied, Kurogane raised a hand to Fay's back and pulled on the obi holding his mellow yellow yukata, the obi sliding down onto Kurogane's stomach, leaving the clothing loosely undone—just like his own—baring slender chest. He then brought Fay down into a kiss, his fingers tangled in light-coloured locks and tongue exploring the familiar mouth that was Fay's. Smirking when he earned a stifled moan from the smaller man, he finally let Fay go several seconds later.

"Come on. I'm guarding too, today," Fay said, his forefinger drawing circles on Kurogane's cheek playfully, leaving tickling trails on tanned skin.

Raising his eyebrows, Kurogane slipped a thumb under Fay's cloth on the waist, "You do? Why?"

"Princess Amaterasu instructed me to. She said you will be insufferable so she made me guard, too."

Kurogane 'tch'ed, feeling that the older princess was starting to get him figured out too fast for his liking. Of course he was going to be insufferable if Fay was running loose in the castle without anything to do; Kurogane would definitely rather be engaged in _activities_ he knew Fay wouldn't object, than to guard some too-powerful princesses who really didn't need any protecting, honestly.

He started brushing his thumb against skin back and forth absent-mindedly, forcing back another yawn and grumbled, "What time is it?"

"Eight-twenty."

Kurogane slowly brought his arms around the magician's lean torso and promptly turned their bodies, such that he was now half-lying on top of Fay with his head buried at the side of the other's. Their legs were tangled, and he could feel Fay's toes pressing onto his calf, as well as Fay's warm breath against the side of his neck.

"Tell her we're going to be late," Kurogane said lazily, content to go back to sleep in this new comfortable position. _Activities_ could wait a little longer. But it _will_ be done.

Chuckling, Fay let out a playful whine, "No can do, Kuro-puu. Sorry, but I'd rather not go against Princess' words today."

Even with Fay's hands under his maroon yukata idly rubbing his back, Kurogane found the energy to scowl and finally gave in, slowly rising on all fours and gazing down into blue orbs. He leaned down enough to get another taste of Fay's lips and mouth—trapping Fay's lower lip between his teeth rather possessively before pulling back and sitting on Fay's thighs.

Fay followed him up, grabbing the rim of Kurogane's yukata for leverage and planted his palm on the bed, the other hand lifting to ruffle black hair fondly before giving Kurogane a sunny smile, "Come on. Breakfast's ready."

Kurogane heaved a sigh and got out of bed, stretching both arms above his head as he eyed the other man who likewise had stood up, picked up his almost-forgotten dark blue obi from the bed and ambled towards the door while in the middle of redoing his yukata, hands finding the ends of the obi to tie it back together.

Kurogane caught up with Fay in two large, casual steps, slipped both arms around Fay's body from behind and kissed the side of Fay's neck, moving up to his ear, while his hands worked to once again undo the fresh knot.

Fay laughed and caught Kurogane's wrists, turning his head to meet Kurogane's lips with his own and thrust his tongue into the raven's mouth. He slipped his hands to lace their fingers together, while their tongues tangled lazily in their open mouths, Kurogane pulling Fay toward his body, hugging him tightly.

When they pulled apart, Fay tugged on Kurogane's hand, getting himself free from the other's grasp. Again he redid the obi—while flashing the raven a warning look—and gave the knot a pat once he was done, as if assuring it that no, it wasn't going to come off again.

Fay then bent down to gather an ignored grey obi from the floor at the side of the bed—Kurogane's—and moved behind Kurogane to do his as well. "Quite a naughty one this morning, aren't you, Kuro-sama?" he snickered.

Kurogane snorted.

Once done tying up the bow, he walked around Kurogane and tiptoed to plant a quick peck on one cheek. Taking Kurogane's hand in his smaller one, they instinctively laced their fingers together, palms pressing against each other's and Fay started pulling them towards the door.

Kurogane tugged at their hands sharply, making Fay stumble backwards slightly and swiftly brushed his lips onto Fay's forehead; red met blue fleetingly, smiles grew and they swore they could hear a creepy whisper within their room, _Miss my ceremony and pay the price_—Kurogane grumbled about princesses who used their magical powers for irritation-inducing purposes and Fay laughed his eye-smile like usual.

Deciding it wasn't very wise to annoy the supreme princess any longer, they exited the room, hand in hand, like how it had always been ever since they settled down in Japan.

* * *

**A/N: First KuroFay fic! Phew, fluff evvvv'rywhereeeeeeeeee**

**0612 iluvafjk**


End file.
